1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flushing system, and more particularly, to a flushing system for air conditioning drainage pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for flushing systems for air conditioning installations have been developed in the past. The condensation of water in air conditioning equipments requires the constant collection of water. Sometimes, the water stands still encouraging the growth of algae, bacteria and other organisms that clog the pipes. None of these systems, however, includes sliding pipe members to facilitate the installation of the system to existing air conditioning drainage pipes. Nor do they disclose the use of standard water hose connectors or valve connectors for pressurized air. This permits the installation of the system with minimum effort.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,677 issued to James Pignataro on Feb. 6, 2001 for cleanout fitting for air conditioner evaporator drains. The Pignataro""s patented invention comprises an asymmetric T-pipe configuration, with a shutoff valve in one side of the crossmember of the T and a removable cap in the opposite end of the crossmember. However, it differs from the present invention because Pignataro""s patented invention requires a difficult installation involving cutting and adapting the drainage pipes to place the T-shape fitting. Additionally, the clean out operation is not directed to the drain line but rather to the air handler tray. Also, there is no connection shown for a hose for delivering pressurized water. The present invention includes a swivel connector for readily connecting to a standard garden hose.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a flushing system that can be readily installed to air conditioning drainage pipes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flushing system that is flexible in terms of its placement on any convenient location along the drainage pipe.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flushing system with selective alternatives to flush the air conditioning drainage pipes using different fluids, including water and/or gases.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flushing system with sliding pipe members to facilitate the installation.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.